Recidiva
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Dávka, část 3) Sherlock Johnovi slíbil, že už nebude nic brát a John mu na oplátku slíbil, že ho nikdy neopustí. Jenže Johna teď povolali na misi a on musí na rok odjet...
1. Chapter 1

„Sliboval's mi, že budeš se mnou." řekne Sherlock naštvaně, ale na Johna, který sedí v křesle naproti němu, se nedívá.

„Sherlocku." povzdechne si John utrápeně a promne si obličej.

Kolikrát už tohle spolu probírali? Muselo to být aspoň tisíckrát, ale Sherlock se stejně chová jako malé dítě, které nechce jít do školy.

„Věděl's, že mě můžou převelet k nějaké základně a ne do nemocnice."

„Jenže to neznamená, že tam musíš jet." odsekne Sherlock a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Já nemám na to, abych jim místo toho zaplatil za celá studia." brání se John. „A navíc-" zarazí se, ale větu už načal a Sherlock byl vždy dobrý v dokončování jeho vět.

„Ty tam chceš jet." zvedne Sherlock prudce hlavu a napůl nevěřícně, napůl vztekle se na Johna podívá. „Chceš jet válčit. Pryč odsud. Ode mě."

„Sherlocku, nech toho." řekne John rozčíleně.

„Chceš to popírat? Že se tam těšíš?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně a postaví se. Naposledy Johna probodne pohledem, než rychle vyrazí do ložnice. Chce se tam zavřít, být sám, ale John je mu v patách.

„Sherlocku." osloví blonďák svého přítele, ale ten jen padne na postel a otočí se k němu zády. John si trochu utrápeně povzdechne a sedne si na kraj postele. Trochu se k Sherlockovi nakloní, natáhne ruku a opatrně začne přejíždět prsty po jeho paži.

„Nebudu ti tvrdit, že tam jdu proti své vůli, stejně víš, že by to byla lež." začne John povídat. „Ale to neznamená, že mi to nerve srdce. Nejradši bych si tě vzal sebou."

Sherlock se přetočí na záda a smutnýma očima se na Johna podívá.

„Zůstaň tady, prosím."

„Víš, že to nejde."

„Tak můžeme zajít za Mycroftem. On už to nějak zařídí." navrhne Sherlock.

„A co ten by s tím udělal?" pousměje se John nevesele. „Tvůj bratr není všemocný."

Chvíli na sebe hledí, ale pak si John lehne vedle Sherlocka a pohladí ho po tváři.

„Nepřežiju to tady bez tebe." zamumle Sherlock skoro zoufale.

„Je to jen na rok. A existují telefony, dopisy, internet." chlácholí ho John.

„Rok." odfrkne si Sherlock pohrdavě. „A pak bude další mise, a pak další. Nikdy to nepřestane."

John se jen smutně pousměje a přisune se k Sherlockovi blíž, aby ho mohl políbit.

„Omlouvám se." řekne John tiše.

„Za to, že odjíždíš?"

„Za to, že tě trápím."

„Tak mě neopouštěj."

„Nikdy tě neopustím. Jenom teď na chvíli odjedu, ale pak se vrátím. Vždycky se vrátím."

„To bych ti radil." zamumle Sherlock, než se pomalu zvedne.

John se posadí a s tázavým výrazem ho pozoruje.

„Já-" začne Sherlock nejistě, než si krátce odkašle a pokračuje. „Jdu se projít. Sám."

„Dobře." přikývne John a skloní hlavu. Zůstane sedět na posteli, dokud neuslyší cvaknutí dveří, načež si s povzdechnutím zase lehne.

- - o - -

Sherlock dlouho chodí po ulicích Londýna, až nakonec skončí v jednom z parků, kde se usadí na lavečce v zapadlejší části. Nejraději by šel za Mycroftem a nějak ho přinutil, aby zrušil Johnův povolávací rozkaz, ale John by s tím nikdy nesouhlasil.

„A heleme. Slavný detektiv a očividně v depce." ozve se vedle Sherlocka trochu protáhlý hlas se slabým irským přízvukem. „Snad za to nemůže ona informace, že toho tvého k sobě povolala královna."

„Dobrá zprávy se šíří rychle." prohodí Sherlock, aniž by se na příchozího podíval. „Co chceš Jamesi?"

„Ale, tak mě napadlo. Že když jsi tak strašně smutný, že bych ti mohl nabídnout něco, co by tě rozveselilo."

„To teďka musíš dělat dealera v parku? Snad tě nevykopli z těch tvých podniků?" ušklíbne se Sherlock a poprvé se na černovlasého muže podívá.

„Tohle je jen kvůli tobě." mávne James rukou. „Víš, že mám pro tebe slabost."

„Nemíním si od tebe nic kupovat. Jsem po odvykačce." řekne Sherlock vážně a postaví se.

„Lidi se vracejí ke svým zlozvykům, protože- No, protože to je to, co lidi dělají." prohodí James a strčí si ruce do kapes. „Když tak víš, kde si mě najít." dodá a vydá se pryč.

Sherlock ho chvilku sleduje, ale pak vyrazí opačným směrem.

Zná tohodle dealera už dlouho, ale nikdy si od něj nic nevzal. Slíbil Johnovi, že to dělat nebude.


	2. Chapter 2

V bytě, kde bydlí Sherlock Holmes, je ticho, šero a nepořádek. Venku je jasný den, ale přes okna jsou zatažené závěsy.

Majitel bytu leží na gauči. Oblečený v šedém triku a kalhotech od pyžama spí v obýváku a v jedné ruce svírá telefon. Je bledý, mnohem bledší, než je obvyklé, pod očima má černé kruhy a je hubenější, než je zdrávo.

Spí opravdu tvrdě, takže ho neprobudí ani příchod návštěvníka.

Do bytu vejde černovlasý chlápek v riflích a uplém tričku. Přes rameno má brašnu a tváří se pobaveně. Aniž by Sherlocka probudil, projde si všechny místnosti malého bytu, což je kuchyň, koupelna, ložnice a obývák, a až pak přejde k Sherlockovi. Sedne si na malý stolek, co stojí vedle gauče a lehce ho popleská po tváři.

„Sherlocku, vstávej."

Holmes sebou trhne a otevře oči. Na chvíli na muže nechápavě hledí, ale pak se trochu neohrabaně posadí.

„Jamesi? Co tady děláš? A jak ses dostal dovnitř?" zeptá se Sherlock nechápavě a promne si obličej.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že za sebou nezamykáš, tak jsem se dovnitř dostal velice snadno." protáhne James a pousměje se. „Vidím, že ti Johník včera volal." řekne a ukáže na telefon, se kterým Sherlock spal.

„Co je ti do toho?" zahučí Sherlock nespokojeně a hodí mobil na stolek.

„Rád bych řekl, že nic, ale vzhledem k tomu, že z tebe Johníkův odchod udělal mého klienta, tak je mi do toho docela dost." prohodí James skoro ledabyle. „Mimochodem, už o tom Johník ví? Že jsi do toho zase spadl?"

„Ne." řekne Sherlock tiše, ale pak se podívá přímo na svého nezvaného hosta. „Co tady chceš?"

„Víš, že tě mám rád, Sherly, ale peníze mám radši a ty jsi mi za poslední dávku nezaplatil." řekne James. Ve tváři mu pořád pohrává úsměv, ale jeho oči jsou chladné.

„Zaplatím ti, neboj." řekne Sherlock klidně. „Jenom to bude chvilku trvat. Můj drahý bratříček totiž zjistil, že zase něco beru a odstřihl mě od financí. Jediné, co mi zůstalo, je zaplacený nájem." řekne Sherlock popravdě a jen s trochou zlosti v hlase.

„To je smůla." povzdechne si James bez jakékoliv lítosti v hlase. „Ale já nejsem charita. Nerozdávám drogy, chci za ně mít zaplaceno."

„A já teď peníze nemám." odpoví mu Sherlock s klidem. „A nevyčaruju je, ani když mi zpřelámeš ruce, nebo jak ze svých klientů dostáváš peníze."

„Zpřelámat ruce." zopakuje James s pohoršeným výrazem. „I kdybych tohle prováděl, tak s tebou ne."

„A co teda chceš?"

„Líbí se mi tvůj byt." prohodí James a rozhlédne se kolem.

„Chceš mě vykopnout a bydlet si tady sám?" zvedne Sherlock udiveně obočí.

„A mít za zákazníka bezdomovce? No dovol, já mám jistou úroveň." nakrčí James nos. „Ale jak už jsem ti párkrát říkal, mám pro tebe slabost. Mohli bychom ty tvoje platby vyřešit i jinými službami, co ty na to?"

„Co kdybys mi rovnou řekl, co chceš a přestal chodit kolem horké kaše? Na tyhle stupidní hry teď fakt nemám náladu." řekne Sherlock a naštvaně se na svého dealera dívá.

„Já ti budu poskytovat drogy, ale místo peněz za ně budu mít možnost využívat tohodle bytu a pravidelný sex s tebou." řekne James s otráveným výrazem.

Sherlock na něj chvíli mlčky bez výrazu hledí, ale pak mu pohled sjede na telefon na stolku.

„Neboj se. Johník se o tom nedoví." řekne James s úsměvem. „Tohle není nevěra, jen obchod."

Sherlock na to nic neřekne. Dál mlčí, ale nakonec velice pomalu přikývne hlavou.

„Tak dobrá. Můžeme jít." zatleská James nadšeně rukama a vyskočí na nohy.

Sherlock se na něj nechápavě podívá.

„Dlužíš mi za jednu dávku a já chci svou platbu, Sherly." řekne James sladce.

Sherlock na něj chvíli hledí, ale pak se taky postaví a beze slova vyrazí do ložnice.


	3. Chapter 3

Roční mise Johnovi utekla jako voda a teď dostal dvouměsíční volno, než ho pošlou zpět. Všichni se domů těší, ale John Watson má hlavně obavy. Už víc jak čtvrt roku se mu Sherlock neozývá a nereaguje ani na jeho zprávy. Ostatní doktoři nebo vojáci se ho snaží uchlácholit tím, že rozchody v těchto případech bývají naprosto normální, ale to na Watsona nemělo moc velký vliv.

I rozchod se Sherlockem by ho trápil a zlomil by mu srdce, protože bez ohledu na Sherlockovo chování a roční odluku, John toho chlapa furt miluje. Jemu dělá větší starosti to, že nejen on ale ani Holmesovi o Sherlockovi nemají žádné zprávy. Jednou už to nevydržel a zavolal jim, aby se zeptal, proč ho Sherlock ignoruje, jenže on nekomunikuje ani s rodinou. Jako by za všemi udělal tlustou čáru a začal žít jinde a jinak.

Holmesovi, nebo spíš paní Holmesová, Johna požádala, aby jim dal vědět, kdyby se Sherlock ozval, ale nic takového se nedělo. Jako kdyby Sherlock zmizel. John by nejraději zavolal i Mycroftovi, ale nemá na něj číslo a navíc Holmesovi říkali, že ani on nic neví.

Tohle vše teď Johnovi víří v hlavě, když sedí v taxíku, který ho veze k bytu, kde před rokem se Sherlockem bydlel. Strašně by si přál, aby ho tam našel, ale přitom nějak ví, že tam Sherlock nebude. Jestli všechny odstřihl, proč by zůstával bydlet na stejném místě?

Postarší taxikář s huňatým knírem mu zastaví u paneláku a zase rychle odjede.

John i se svou obří cestovkou vyrazí do domu a ve tváři mu i přes depresivní myšlenky pohrává drobný úsměv, když vidí známá místa.

Dveře od bytu jsou trochu okopanější, než si je John pamatuje, ale na zvonku je pořád cedulka 'Watson-Holmes'. John se pousměje, když zvonek uvidí a odemkne.

Ovšem úsměv hned zmizí.

Byt je zatuchlý a jde cítit špínou a plesnivým jídlem. Okna jsou zatažená závěsy a celou věčnost se tady nejspíš nevětralo. Všude se válí špinavé oblečení, noviny, knihy, většina z nich poničená, krabice a kelímky od jídla a pití, dokonce i plechovky od piva. Jako by se z bytu stalo doupě.

John odloží svou tašku hned u dveří a nejistě se vydá do nitra bytu.

Kuchyň vypadá podobně jako obyvák, jen jako bonus je přeplněný odpadkový koš a dřez plný špinavého nebo rozbitého nádobí. Do koupelny se John neodvažuje nahlížet, místo toho zamíří k ložnici, i když se bojí toho, co najde.

V místnosti je stejné šero jako ve zbytku bytu a také stejný nepořádek. Všude se válí použité prádlo a pokoj potřebuje vyvětrat. Na rozházené posteli, ze které deka v podstatě padá na zem, leží na zádech Sherlock a vedle něj a částečně i na něm leží jakýsi černovlasý chlápek. Oba jsou úplně nazí a podle stavu postele i těch dvou je jasné, že spolu před usnutím měli sex. Sherlock je bledý a tak hubený, že se mu od pohledu dají počítat žebra. Jediné tmavé místa na jeho těle jsou vlasy a ochlupení, kruhy pod očima a spousta vpichu na předloktí a na stehnech, které se slily ve velké modřiny. Na nočním stolku se pak válí stříkačka a další pomůcky pro užívání drog.

John jen stojí ve dveřích a v hrůze třeští oči na scénu před sebou. Na chvíli není schopný vůbec reagovat – jeho mozek odmítá vstřebat to, co vidí.

Teprve po skoro minutě civění se John pohne a pomalu dveře ložnice zavře. Aniž by doopravdy věděl, co dělá, sebere svou tašku a zase z bytu odejde.

Vzpamatuje se až po skoro třech hodinách, kdy mu v kapse začne zvonit mobil.

„Prosím?" řekne do telefonu, odkud se mu ozve veselý ženský hlas, ve kterém pozná paní Holmesovou.

„Johne, proč jsi nám neřekl, že už jsi zpátky?"

„Já- Omlouvám se, nejak jsem zapomněl dát vědět." řekne John omluvně.

„Nechtěl by jsi přijet? Aspoň na večeři. Neviděli jsme tě sto let a bylo by milé to napravit." povídá žena. „Tedy, mám pocit, že Mycroft by stejně nepřišel a Sherlock- No, pořád se nám neozval." dodá paní Holmesová trochu lítostivě.

„Já vím, že se neozval." řekne John tiše a pevně zavře oči, aby zastavil slzy.

„On tě kontaktoval?" zaptá se paní Holmesová s nadějí.

„Ne, já-" John se zhluboka nadechne a vydechne, aby uklidnil sebe i své myšlenky. „Sherlock, on– Pořád bydlí v tom našem bytě, ale- On- Má nového přítele a rozhodně nestojí o návštěvy." řekne John nakonec. Nechce jí říct pravdu. Nechce jí říct, že je z jejího syna zase feťák.

„Proboha, Johne." hlesne paní Holmesová zhrozeně. „Je mi to tak líto, Johne, opravdu. Nechceš přece jen přijet na večeři?"

„Ne, já- Pojedu k rodičům, ale možná se stavím později, jenom- Ne teď." odmítne ji John.

„Je mi to líto." zopakuje žena.

„To se stává, když si jeden odjede na rok pryč." řekne John nepřesvědčivě. „Budu už muset jít, za chvíli mi to jede."

„Jistě." prohodí paní Holmesová. „Dávej na sebe pozor a nezapomeň, že jsi nám slíbil návštěvu."

„Neboj, nezapomenu." pousměje se John smutně, než ukončí hovor, ale dál zůstává sedět, kde je.

To se stává, když si jeden odjede na rok pryč, že si jeho přítel nebo přítelkyně najdou novou známost, to je normální. Stalo se to už spoustě vojáků. Ale že se kvůli tomu i vrátí k drogám? To přece nejde. Sherlock mu slíbil, že už to neudělá. A on mu slíbil, že s ním zůstane. Třeba kdyby neodešel, tak by to Sherlock neudělal. Třeba-

John si povzdechne a zavrtí hlavou. Co se stalo nejde už změnit. Sherlock za Johnem udělal tlustou čáru a začal žít jinak. Třeba by měl John ve vlastním zájmu udělat to samé.


End file.
